mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
SonicClash Folge 8
SonicClash Folge 8 Chris: Er ist tot? Bark: … Breezie: Ja. Er hat bestimmt lange gelitten. Getötet von Cosmo. Chris: Cosmo würde niemanden töten! Bark: … (Woher weiß sie das?) Bokkun: OK, wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Breezie: Wir müssen nach oben. Da oben geht’s lang. Chris: OK. Fluffy: Hallo. Beim Master Master: Ja. Diese Nervensäge wird ihre Nerven jetzt so strapazieren, dass sie platzen oder Selbstmord begehen. Shiki: Hoffentlich Selbstmord. Dann sterben welche. Ruka: Wenn sie verrückt werden, sterben sie auch irgendwann... Shiki: Mir doch egal! Selbstmord ist geiler! J: Der Meinung bin ich auch. J steht vor Shiki, Ruka und dem Master. J: Digga, du liegst komplett richtig. Volldeppen beim Selbstmord begehen zuzuschauen ist echt beruhigend. Dann besteht noch Hoffnung, den Planeten vor solchen Idioten zu retten. Shiki: Hey du! Du bist mein Mann! Ruka: Naja anscheinend bist du doch.... Shiki: ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL! J: Mir doch wurscht. Komm Kleiner. Wir gehen einen trinken! Shiki: Komme. Ruka: Idioten. Master: Und ich dachte, ich wäre einer. Naja egal. Mach sie fertig, Fluffy! Unten Chris: Was ist das? Fluffy: Hallo Chris. Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen? Chris: Welche? Fluffy: Warum nervst du jeden? Chris: Ähm....was? Breezie: Hey du! Breezie schleppt Fluffy hinter einem Baum. Fluffy: Breeie, was soll... Breezie: Nerve eine andere Gruppe. Diese Gruppe lebt an sich nicht mehr lange. Fluffy: Warum? Breezie: Tue das, was ich dir sage, sonst stirbst du vorher! Fluffy: OK. Fluffy rennt weg und knallt gegen einen Baum. Breezie: Ach du...egal. Woanders Uma: Hier ist ein Lagerfeuer. Razor: Sie hat Recht. Bao: Ja. Razor: Das bedeutet, das jemand hier war. Uma: Ja. Und die Spuren sind frisch. Bao: Es ist nicht lange her. Hinterher. Cosmo: Nein. Bao: Was nein? Cosmo: Vielleicht sind es böse Leute? Und die sollten lieber nicht wissen, dass wir hier sind. Uma: Sie hat Recht. Razor: Und was jetzt? Bao: Wir übernachten hier! Razor: OK. Woanders bei J und Shiki J: Hey, guck dir die Fettschwarte an! Shiki: Sehe ich. Was jetzt? J: Lassen wir sie zum Explodieren bringen! Shiki: OK! J geht zu der dicklicheren Frau, schließt eine Pumpe an und lässt sie mit Wasser vollpumpen. J kommt zurück. Shiki: Alter. J: Das ist pure Unterhaltung. Vor allem, wenn sie es mitkriegt. Frau: HILFE! Frau platzt. Shiki: Hahahahaha! J: Du bist jetzt dran! Shiki: OK. Shiki geht zu einem Mann hin und tötet ihn mit einem Messer und geht zurück. J: Gute Wahl, Mann. Das war ein Streber. Shiki: Es macht Spaß! Woanders Thrash: Langsam aber sicher nervt der Dschungel. Erma: Ja. Es ist zu heiß! Barby: Das haben Dschungel halt an sich. Thrash: Wenn mich jetzt jemand nervt, den kille ich! Fluffy kommt raus! Fluffy: Echidnas FTW! Thrash: Du bist tot! Thrash rennt zu Fluffy hin, doch Fluffy stellt ihn einen Bein und Thrash knallt gegen einen Felsen. Barby: Thrash! Lass es in Ruhe! Es ist nämlich niedlich! Barby knuddelt mit Fluffy. Thrash: WAS?! HAST DU JETZT EINEN SONNENSTICH!? Woanders Bean: Ich bin immer noch allein. Woanders Geoffrey: Wir sind gleich beim Vulkan. Silver: Jetzt ist es kein Karamell mehr, sondern Zucker. Geoffrey: WAT? Hershey: Er hat Recht. Es ist wieder Zucker. Geoffrey: Das geht nicht! Silver: Es ist aber so. Hershey: Ich habe eine Vermutung. Geoffrey: Welche? Hershey: Wir sind in einer Traumwelt gefangen. Das würde das Ganze unmögliche Zeug erklären, was hier passiert! Geoffrey: Aber wie sind wir reingekommen? Warum sind wir drinne? Hershey: Unbeantwortete Fragen. Espio: Genau. Espio, Maria und Sticks stehen vor Geoffrey, Hershey und Silver. Silver: Espio, Maria und Sticks? Sticks: Der Zeitreisende, Stinkstiefel und Hershey? Geoffrey: Geoffrey. Hershey: Wie seid ihr... Espio: Wir wissen es nicht. Aber diese Theorie mit der Traumwelt ist gut. Sticks: Es waren bestimmt die GUN-Arbeiter mit einem dämmlichen Versuch. Und wir sind die Objekte! Maria: Ja.......sicher. Sticks: WAS!? ES IST WAHR?! AH! Maria: Nein, die GUN hat damit nichts zu tun! Sticks: Dennoch ist es abnormal! Geoffrey: Du bist abnormal. Woanders J: Störe dem Master. Shiki: OK. Shiki geht zum Master und tritt ihn auf die Füße. Master: SHIKI! WAS SOLL DIESE ABGERANZTE SCHEI*E?! Shiki: -weint- Ich wollte es nicht! Da war nur eine Fliege! Bitte haben sie Gnade! Ruka: Peinlich. Master: OK. Aber geh in die Ecke. Shiki: Danke Master! Shiki stellt sich in die Ecke. Woanders Shade: Ich sehe keine Kameras und ihr? JS: Nein. Relic: Nada. Tikal: No. Shade: Ich glaube.... Shade wirft eine kleine Bombe auf eine Palme. Die Palme explodiert und eine Kamera fliegt runter. Shade: ...ich habe Recht! JS: Was? Tikal: Tatsache....eine Kamera. Relic: Das gibt viele unerklärliche Sachen hier, doch....von wo kommt der Strom? Shade: Es muss etwas wie eine Art Stromversorgung geben auf dieser Insel. Und damit ist die Insel keine verlassene und einsame mehr. Und damit nicht unbekannt. JS: Das Rätsel wird langsam gelöst... Relic: Aber nur langsam... Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Venice: Hallo meine lieben User und herzlich willkommen zum Comeback von dem SonicClash! Es sind nur noch 44 Clasher übrig und mal gucken, welche Kommentare heute für diese Folge sorgten: ''Von Sildow 1236: uh uh uh ! XD Könnte Fluffy (aus dem SonicStory Wiki ) auf die Insel kommen ?! XD (nicht als Kandidat XD) Vieleicht kann der Master ihn ja als Nervensäge-Waffe einsetzen XD '' ''DarkEchidna: Haha ^^ Wie wärs, wenn das Karamell im Vulkan zu Zucker erstarrt? Was weiß ich wieso? XD '' ''und von Eyeless Luna: Gott, so geil. Warum werden J und Shiki einfach nicht mal so Brudiis oder Kumpels und machen lauter Schei* worauf Shiki später mal SO RICHTIG Ärger bekommt und er deswegen so auf dummes Kleinkind tut und erstmal heult und dann weiter mit J Mist baut? XDD außerdem sollte der Master auch mal was blödes machen und sich so bloß stellen XD '' Venice: Das waren auch schon alle Kommentare. Viel Spaß mit dem Rest. Tchuwah! Woanders Honey: Langsam aber sicher finden wir ein....Haus! Mina: Ja. Tiara: Beeindruckend, Honey. Mighty: Sieht schick aus. Ray: A-a-a-aber to-to-to-total! Alle gehen rein und gucken sich das Haus von innen an. Honey: Hier lässt sich es leben. Tiara: Ja. Endlich einen Platz zum Wohnen. Ray: Cool. Mighty: Ja. Mina: Da ist sogar eine Bühne. Woanders J: Du musst in der Ecke stehen? Shiki: Ja. J: Ich habe einen Plan, wie du das entkommst. Shiki: Wie? J: Geh einfach weg, Torfnase! Shiki geht weg Shiki: Du hast Recht. Es funktioniert! J: Das sagte ich bereits. Shiki: Komm, ärgern wir meine Schwester? J: OK. Shiki und J sehen Ruka und schubsen sie. Ruka: Was zum? Shiki: Voll geilo! Ruka: Ach ja? Ruka rennt zu Shiki und schmeißt ihn zu J rauf und sperrt sie in einem Dixi-Klo ein. Shiki: Der Witz stinkt. J: Und das übelst. Woanders Marine: Endlich ist der Wald vorbei, mate. TD: Ja. Glücklicherweise. Marine: Und jetzt wird gesurft im Meer! Marine will zum Meer und surfen mit ihrem Surfbrett, doch sie knallt gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Marine: Was zum? Eine unsichtbare Wand, das uns vom Meer schützt? Oh crap....wir kommen nicht weg, mate. TD: Was? Marine: Dann muss es einen anderen Ausgang geben, mate. Komm, cobber, wir schaukeln das schon! Woanders Nazo: Die GEMA gibt’s nicht mehr! HAHA! Turbo: Du machst mir Angst! Eclipse: …. Nazo: Sorry. Doch ich freue mich über deren Tod! Eclipse: Glücklicherweise sind meine Dark Arms nicht dabei. Nazo: Dark Arms? Eclipse: Egal. Turbo: …. (Das sind Bösewichte.) Nazo: Turbo, du bist ruhig. Turbo: Mit mir ist alles OK. Woanders Canku: Wir müssen Conquering Storm kriegen und sie zum Reden zwingen! Vanilla: Wenn das einfach wird, lach ich. Canku: Ich auch. Canku und Vanilla laufen weiter und sehen CS, also verstecken sie sich. CS: (Iron NICOLE ist Mitglied....ich brauche nur einen günstigen Augenblick.) CS läuft weiter und Lightning steht vor ihr. CS: Lightning? Lightning: Conquering Storm...ich bin hier in der Not. CS: Ich bin in keiner Not....aber du bist schon da. (War klar, Lightning ist auch da. Welch Überraschung.) Lightning: Ja. Ich habe mich von den Destructix getrennt, um um Verzeihung zu bitten. Für meine Blamage gegen Sonic. CS: Ich vergebe dir. Doch wir müssen weiter Lightning. Rumgetrödelt wird nicht. Iron NICOLE: Korrekt. Lightning: OK. Canku: Ich wusste es: CS weiß was. Vanilla: Weiter stalken? Canku: Weiter stalken. Woanders Scourge: WO IST LIGHTNING? Simian: Keine Ahnung, vielleicht umgekommen? Fiona: Das wäre schade. Scourge: Auf jeden Fall können wir nicht auf ihn warten. LOS! Fiona und Simian trotten Scourge hinterher. Fiona: Die Insel ist nicht normal. Simian: Wie bitte? Fiona: Ich kann mit dir reden oder Sergeant? Mit Scourge kann ich es nicht. Simian: Natürlich Miss. Fiona: Die Insel ist nicht normal, wie schon gesagt. Karamell auf dem Boden, das zu Zucker wird? Das vorher aus dem Vulkan kam? Simian: Das ist seltsam, aber man fragt mich am Besten nicht. Fiona: Jetzt wäre Lightning perfekt. Woanders Master: Wo sind Shiki und J? Ruka: Keine Ahnung. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen. Master: Das hoffe ich....oh mist! Der Master wirft einen Eimer Wasser auf Stromkabeln um. Master: MIST! Ruka: Waren die wichtig? Master: Jetzt können wir keinen mehr beobachten! Ruka: Ernsthaft? Master: JA! Woanders LD: Wir müssen hier raus, sonst wird’s noch schlimm. Thunderbolt: Ja. Cassia: Clove? Sollen wir lieber von den Beiden abhauen? Clove: Nein. Sonst sind wir wirklich verloren. Cassia: Wir haben noch uns? Clove: Erwähne nicht das Wort „noch“. Und...je mehr, desto erfolgreicher. Cassia: Wenn du meinst. LD: Ich sehe einen Strand. Cassia: Was? Clove: Einen Strand? Thunderbolt: Cool...urgh! Thunderbolt fällt hin. Clove: Alles in Ordnung? Thunderbolt: Leider nicht...Herzinfarkt! Thunderbolt bleibt liegen. Clove: Sie ist tot. LD: Was? Das ist ja das Großartigste, was uns passieren konnte! Cassia: Sie hat Recht. Clove: Möglicherweise. Doch es ist seltsam. LD: Herzinfarkte kommen immer unerwartet. Vor allem bei mehr...ähem...dicklicheren Mobianern. Clove: So füllig war sie nicht. Aber der Herzinfarkt kam so....wie auf Knopfdruck. Cassia: Hör auf zu überlegen. Hier ist ein Strand. Clove: OK. (Von wegen. Ich höre nicht auf zu überlegen. Das war nicht normal.) Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Venice: Ihr habts so gewollt, Thunderbolt is out! Jetzt stehen uns nur noch 43 Clasher zur Verfügung. Also geht wieder bei Wer soll raus? um zu entscheiden, wer jetzt sterben soll. Und bitte wieder mehr Vorschläge, auch mehr zum Geschehen innerhalb der Insel und nicht hinter den Kulissen. Bye^^ Kategorie:SonicClash